Time Traveling Cindy
by xXWiseGirlIamnotXx
Summary: In which Cindy time travels, Sheen goes missing, and Carl is declared the Supreme Llama King. And all because of a kiss... Canon pairings. T for possible swearing and mushy ten-year-old love. On hiatus
1. In Which Cindy is Angry

**A/N: Hey! I'm going to say thank you in advance for taking your time to read this. I really, really appreciate it.**

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron, time travel, or Dumbledore (to whom I make a small reference to). I wouldn't be writing this if I did…I'd be making it into an episode. **

**Happy reading!**

He kissed her. That big headed jerk had the _nerve_ to kiss Cindy; and he hadn't even done a thing about it since! For a moment it felt like things were about to change, maybe largely; but come Monday he acted just as he had before he'd done it: like the insufferable brainiac he always was.

~_Monday 2006, 4:30 pm, Vortex residence-Cindy's room_~

Cindy was still fuming about the way Jim- _Neutron_- had acted in class that day when she received a call from Libby. Libby, who had no clue about _The Incident_, which is how she planned to keep it for a while; Cindy still distrusted her a little after she had humiliated her friends on TV. Cindy wasn't sure what she'd do with the information. For all she knew she might mention it to Sheen who, being the blabbermouth he was, would definitely tell Jimmy. Cindy wanted to confront him on her own, _thank you very much_!

The call surprised her.

"Hey Cind, Sheen said Jimmy's invited us over for another one of his…inventions." Libby sounded less than pleased, and Cindy couldn't blame her. She still had a rash from his last faulty experiment.

"Great," she tried my best to sneer. "Guess it's time to mess up the town again with a harebrained scheme that will ultimately fail."

"Are you okay?" Cindy mentally cursed Libby's attentive nature. "You seem a bit…on edge."

"ME? O-on edge? Pssh, you sure do have an imagination Libby," she tried to laugh her accusation off.

"Uhh-huh." She didn't sound convinced, but she let it go. "I'll see you in twenty minutes."

"Oh I'll _be _there!"

The line went dead and she sighed, letting the phone drop from her grasp. _Eventually _she was going to get the truth out of Cindy. But not for a while, if _she _had anything to say about it! Now, to leave. But first…

Shiftily her eyes circled the room to make sure she was alone and then Cindy said something that she'd been dying to say for quite a while, though she'd deny it if you asked.

"To the lab!"

~_Monday 2006, 4:50, Outside Jimmy's lab_~

Cindy sat in the green chair outside his clubhouse door. They were _late!_ The buffoons- aka Carl and Sheen- she could understand being late, they usually were; but the Libby that Cindy knew was pretty punctual. Something was up…

She began pacing, a quirk that came with her being nervous. _'What if they were going to leave me alone with Jimmy? Why was Jimmy acting like nothing in that alleyway had mattered? Why the heck do I care? Oh yeah, I'm in love with the freak…Oh, what if he thought I was a horrible kisser? What if that's why he'd been avoiding me? What if he compared me to Betty Quinlen? What if he hates me? What if the world implodes on us? What if-'_

"Cindy?"

She spun around and gulped in shock. To this day Cindy had no clue how Jimmy managed to make a ginormous head and a greasy lab coat look good; the girl tried not to look too star struck.

"N-neutron," she stuttered. "Hey."

"You're early," he told Cindy's ear.

He was not seriously pulling a Dumbledore! How _dare_ he not look her in the eye, she fumed.

"Libby told me twenty minutes," she sniffed.

Jimmy scowled at the sky. "Libby," he growled angrily. What had she done? He muttered something under his breath.

"Speaking of Libby," Cindy said, attempting to be civil. "Where is she with Llama-boy and Ultrafreak?"

He blushed. "Er well…You'd better come in," he said gesturing to the door.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked, trying not to look surprised at the invitation. He never let her in through the door.

"Depends," he muttered, blocking her view of the door. He let her in.

All in all, Cindy gave Jimmy's interior decoration skills about a four- and that was being generous. Everything seemed scattered a bit haphazardly and nothing seemed to match anything. Though, given the amount of time he spends- or rather doesn't spend- in this portion, she supposed it was commendable that he even had a couch.

Cindy shifted my feet awkwardly, looking at her shoes. Say something, her brain commanded. Say something smart! Absentmindedly the girl wondered how odd of a look Jimmy would give her if she replied to it.

"So uh," she tried again nervously. "Where are our friends?"

"Well uh, funny story really," he laughed nervously. "See, I asked a favor from Libby; she'd get Carl and Sheen out of my hair for today and let me speak with you, and I'd repay it later."

Cindy's eyebrow twitched dangerously. "So lemme get this straight Neutron, you and Libby…set me up?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you a-about the alleyway last week…an-and us," he stuttered, blushing beat red.

"Oh."

"I'm not sure how long this'll take; you make as well sit down."

She sat.

"So…the alley," Cindy prompted.

"The alley…Well, that can be passed off as pheromones," he told her.

Anger boiled in the pit of Cindy's stomach.

"Please tell me you are_ not _trying to pass all this off as hormones, because I swear, I will take one of your beakers and stick it up your-"

"I'm not!" he hastened to say. "Well, not really. What I really mean is…I was acting on impulse, because well erm…I lo-I lo-"

"Oh just say it already!" she shrieked, trying to hold in her glee. He was going to say it! To _her_! _Not _Betty Boring! Her! Cindy felt like one of those girls in the sappy romance novels her mom liked to read.

"Cindy," he said softly, taking. "I'm quite certain that I'm falling in lo-"

An alarm suddenly went off and Jimmy jerked away from Cindy, as if burned. He raced down a shoot, leaving me behind in a shocked stupor that I quickly came out of.

"Oh come on!" she hissed. "Is the world that against me having this?"

"Cindy," Jimmy called from a speaker. "I could _really_ use some backup over here!"

Would the surprises of today never cease? She quickly made my way over to the tube he went down and slid down into his lab. She dashed over to his side.

"What's going on?"

"I-I'm not sure."

The ground began shaking.

"Is it an earthquake?" she asked him.

"No," He said, his brow furrowing in concentration. "According to my readings, the quaking is limited to…just my lab. But why? …there's nothing that could cause anything of this magnitude…Unless…"

His eyes widened dramatically and he snapped his fingers. "Holy Heisenberg, of course!"

"What?"

"It's the-"

But what _it_ was, Cindy didn't find out, for at that moment there was a great rumbling crash and the world around Cindy went black.

~Monday 5:30, 200?,...~

**So what'd you think? Please take the time to tell me in a review!**

**~xXWiseGirlIamnotXx**


	2. In Which Cindy is Confused

**Thank you to SweetMicki13 for following me and Bumble bee (Guest) for reviewing!**

**So…update. To tell you the truth, I've had this chapter written for a while, so don't expect me to put up chapter three tomorrow, I'm still working out the kinks for that one. I plan to tie this in with several things (like the infamous 'Planet Sheen'). **

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron, time travel, or anything I may make a reference to in this story.**

_Last time:_

"_According to my readings, the shaking is limited to…just my lab. But why? …there's nothing that could cause anything of this magnitude…Unless…"_

_His eyes widened dramatically and he snapped his fingers. "Holy Heisenberg, of course!"_

"_What?" _

"_It's the-"_

_But what it was, Cindy didn't find out, for at that moment there was a great rumbling crash and the world around Cindy went black._

_~Monday 5:30AM, 200?,...~_

Now:

The world slowly swirled into focus and she was surrounded by pink.

"Where am I?" Cindy moaned, rubbing her head, which felt like a couple of two ton elephants had decided she was a good seat and sat on her.

'**Cindy? Is that you?' **

"Jimmy?"

Cindy sat up and looked around; she was in her room, alone. But she could have sworn she'd heard Jimmy. "Jimmy?"

'**Cindy! Oh thank the planets! I was afraid I'd lost you. What's your situation?'**

What was going on?

"I-I'm not sure. Where are you?"

'**In my lab.'**

"Then how…how am I hearing you?" she asked dazedly. "And how the heck did I get in my room?"

'**Cindy,' Jimmy said slowly, sounding nervous. 'Check the calendar.'**

"Wha-why?"

'**Just do it, please.'**

Slowly, still clutching her aching head, Cindy made her way over to her calendar.

"I-if this is a joke Neutron," she said loudly, trying not to let any nervousness leak into her voice. "It's _not_ funny."

Her calendar told her it was August of _Last _year.

'**I wish it was. I imagine its sometime last year, correct?'**

"Yes, it says August 2005," she said stiffly. "Neutron, does this mean what I _think_ it means?"

'**If you mean that I've somehow sent your partials into your past, accidentally mind you, then, yes.'**

"You are _so_ dead meat when I get out of this mess," She told him.

He was silent.

"You…you _can_ get me out of this, right?" she asked, suddenly very worried and scared. "I'm not just _stuck _here, am I?"

'…**I can,' he said. 'But the ingredients for the machine will be really, really hard to get. You may be stuck there for a while.'**

"Oh I can wait for a couple of days. What did this to me, anyway?" she asked. "And I _still _don't understand how I'm hearing you."

'**I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation, Cindy. You could be stuck there for weeks, months even.'**

"B-but, I can't just be stuck here. Can't you just use the Chronoarch, or something?" she asked desperately. She knew she was pulling at straws.

'**I guess you haven't noticed yet,' he said. 'The machine that pulled you into the past works a little differently than all my other time machines. In theory all it was supposed to be able to do was relive memories, but when it crashed next to you it's shock wave sent…oh how do I put this, it sent your essence back into your younger body.' **

"So if you were to take me back through the chronoarch," Cindy theorized. "My younger self would eventually cease to exist."

'**Pretty much.'**

"So why the telepathy?" she asked.

'**That's actually my doing. When I figured out what was going on I was able to temporarily hook up my mind reader to the memory…thing.'**

"Oh yeah, real eloquent wording there Mr. So-Called-Genius," Cindy snorted playfully.

'**Thank you,' He said sarcastically. **

"Cynthia," someone suddenly called. "It's time to wake up."

"It's my mom," Cindy hissed. "What do I do?"

'**Act like you normally would around her,' he said as though it were obvious.**

"I-I'll try."

'**Oh, and Cindy,' he added. 'Be careful. I miss you.'**

"Jimmy wait!"

'**I have to go now; I'll talk to you again soon.'**

"Jimmy?"

There was no answer. "Jimmy?" It was no use; Jimmy had, in a way, hung up. "I miss you too," she whispered. Cindy sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes; time to go downstairs.

"Cynthia!"

"Coming mother," she called.

How the heck was she going to do this? How was she supposed to act? Cindy dressed and made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning mother," she said politely.

"Good morning Cynthia," her mother said stiffly. "You slept well I expect."

"Yes mother."

This was pretty much how they greeted each other anyway. This was normal. She took a deep breath, she could do this.

The two ate their breakfast in silence. Cindy picked up her bag without a word. "Have a nice day mother," she said as she walked out the door. Her mother said nothing. And that was fine with Cindy. This was normal, to be expected. Easy, even.

It was school she was worried about. School and Jimmy.

The horror…

Their love-hate relationship, which started out as mostly hate and evolved into mostly love, was still in its budding stages at this point. Cindy was unsure how to act around Jimmy, because she couldn't remember how to _mostly_ hate him. Sure she got annoyed by her Jimmy pretty easily now, but it didn't blow out into all out wars like it used to. And to go back to _that_? Cindy really didn't fancy it. _Not at all!_

He was bound to notice the difference. What would he say about it? The times she was nice to him at all at this point were so far and in-between that, if she did the slightest kind gesture, it would be questioned. And then she would have to tell the truth, which she dreaded. This was because of the awkward questions that might occur. She could see it now:

"_So you're from the future?"_

"_Mhmm."_

"_How did you time travel?"_

_-Insert insult about big-brainy inventions here-_

"_Why were you in my lab?"_

"_Well, you called me over to talk about you kissing me and possibly to confess your love for me."_

"…"

Oh yeah, _that_ would blow over like a ton of bricks.

Cindy looked up and realized she'd stopped outside Jimmy's house. It was a conditioned reflex by this time. Sometime after the _Grandma Taters _incident, Cindy had begun to wait outside his house; occasionally his mother invited Cindy in for breakfast. She would walk with him to the bus.

Jimmy hadn't questioned it and Cindy had seen no reason to speak with him about it.

"What are you doing here Vortex?" came an angry sounding voice.

Cindy turned.

Jimmy was striding towards her, an annoyed scowl on his face. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Neutron! Um, I was just; ya know, walking to the bus stop," she managed to stutter out.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…feeling okay Vortex?" the barest amount of concern coloring his tone.

Cindy hid a tired grin.

"Peachy," she said, rolling her eyes. Inside she wondered what the daily invention was. She couldn't quite remember…

"If you keep standing there, staring at nothing, you'll miss the bus," Jimmy commented, walking fast towards the street.

"Wait for me!"

Cindy followed after the boy at a run, disregarding his odd looks. He continued glancing at her even as they got onto the yellow vehicle. She sat behind him and closed her eyes. Her head still kinda hurt from earlier. Maybe she'd take a nap…

'**Cindy, you there?'**

"GYAAAA," she yelped, startling a great number of people around her. Jimmy turned around and stared at her.

"Vor…tex..?"

"So sorry," she laughed nervously, "I thought I saw a spider."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front.

"Jeez Louise, don't do that," Cindy whispered.

'**Sorry.'**

Well at least he sounded apologetic.

'**I've been talking things over with Libby and the guys; we came up with a timeline you can follow.'**

"Oh thank you, I've been trying to figure out what happens today. Talk me through it, I'll write it down."

She pulled a notebook from her bag.

'**Okay, here's the plan…'**

~Monday, _2005_, 8:45 AM~

~oOo~

**And that is the end of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~xXWiseGirlIamnotXx**


	3. In Which Cindy and Future Jimmy Plot

**If I didn't make it obvious in chapter two, anything that future Jimmy does or says will be referred to in bold. And when spoken about in conversations (or written *hint, hint*), he will simply be called James, so no one in the past catches on. When future Libby is spoken about in conversations, she will be referred to as Danielle, because that's her middle name (according to the IDOJ website) and it's also pretty common.**

**In other news, I'm putting up a poll on my page to let you choose which episodes Cindy will be redoing. It's spanning from Trading Faces (S1 ep7b) to the middle of season three. There are roughly 67 episodes in the series and if you want me to do all of them and actually finish this story, you're crazy. **

**I know I said I'd tie this into Planet Sheen (and I will), but there will be no planet Zeenu, no Dorkus, and **_**definitely no Aseefa.**_** I support the original Sheen/Libby couple. That is all about this that I'm going to say for now.**

**I do not and will never own Jimmy Neutron. I'm only using the characters. Any dialogue you may recognize also probably belongs to the show.**

~Monday, _2005_, 8:55 AM~

"If I get found out early because of you, I'm kicking your butt to Pluto and back," Cindy whispered to the boy genius inside her head.

'**Well I can't say that my younger self won't notice anything because, as you know, he's a genius.'**

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Mr. Humble, you are not."

"You say something Cindy?"

Nervously, Cindy eyed her younger best friend. If anyone-other than Jimmy, of course- could figure out that something was wrong, it would be Libby. The two had known each other since pre-school, for Pete's sake! If there was someone who knew all of Cindy's quirks, it was most definitely Libby.

'Okay, completely normal.' Cindy thought. 'I can do this.'

She smiled cheerily at her friend. "Nothing Libs, just thinking about the prank we're going to pull on Neutron."

Libby grinned mischievously. "This one is going to be great!"

Cindy's insides squirmed with guilt. Had she really been so cruel that she'd pull a childish prank like the one she was now being forced to do now?

'**Yeah, you were,' Jimmy said grimly.**

'If it was so horrible, then why are you forcing me to do this?'

'**We need to keep everything as close to how it was before you went into the past,' he reminded her.**

Cindy scowled. 'I hate this plan.'

_~Flashback~_

'_**Okay Cindy, you've been transported to the day before we switched brains,' Jimmy explained.**_

"_Great," Cindy exclaimed in a whisper, "I can stop it from happening. _That_ was embarrassing!"_

'_**No,' Jimmy yelped, 'you have to let it span out like it happened before, or else you could do serious damage to the time stream!'**_

_The blond rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that could happen?"_

'_**Hmm, I don't know…How about unraveling the very fabric of time and space!' he yelled.**_

_Cindy gulped, then she narrowed her eyes. "You, my fudgy haired compodre, are a complete hypocrite! I'm not the one who crashed Libby twelfth birthday party with a time traveling copbot," she yelled as quietly as she could._

'_**This isn't the point I'm trying to make here and none the less, that was Carl's fau-'**_

"_Or, what about the time you used your other time machine to bring Einstein into the future? Or how about the time you-"_

'_**Okay, okay! I get it; I've made a lot of mistakes regarding time travel! Can we **_**please**_** get back to the point here?'**_

"_Sure, whatever," Cindy grumbled._

'_**You have to promise me you **_**won't **_**try to change the timeline!'**_

"_Not even a teensy, weensy little bit?" she asked. _

'_**No! No changes! Promise!' he demanded.**_

"_Okay, okay, fine! I promise!"_

_Cindy crossed her arms and huffed._

_~Flashback end~_

Jimmy entered the room, explaining something to Carl and Sheen (probably for the tenth time) and holding up a familiar invention.

'**Ahh, the **_**Neutron Enceplo Synthesizer, **_**I remember it well,' Jimmy hummed.**

"My _brain_ remembers it too," Cindy grumbled, remembering the jolt of electricity that caused her to switch minds with Jimmy and cursing the fact that she would soon be re-experiencing it.

**He laughed nervously, 'Well, I better get to sleep. I need to get up early and work out a solution to this mess.'**

'Is it late there?'

'**Ohhh, it's about ten-thirty or so...'**

"Well then, Mister, you'd better get off to bed. I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow for you to fix this thing. Goodnight!"

'**Good morning,' he chuckled.**

And then he was gone from her head.

Cindy sighed, absentmindedly watching Jimmy sit down and rummage around in his desk. For someone who was such a genius, you'd think he'd be a little neater.

Cindy shook her head and glanced at Libby, who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled weakly.

From the front of the room Miss Fowl stood and said, "OkaaaAAAaay class, School has staaAArted so please SIT DOWN." She did her funny bird noise and Cindy hid a laugh. Miss _Fowl_ indeed.

"TodaaaAay we're going to start with shOOOow and teeeEll. Who would like to go firrrRRst?"

Jimmy's hand shot up in the air. Eagerly, he raced to the front of the class room and held up his invention.

"I call it the Neutron Enceplo Synthesizer," he announced proudly.

Cindy scoffed. "Could you _have _a bigger head? What's with you naming everything after yourself?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and continued.

"It isolates and amplifies alpha brainwaves, passes them through a twelve tone interpreter mogul and outputs them in an audible frequency!"

The entire class stared at him blankly. Jimmy shook his head.

"To simply put, it translates your thoughts and feelings into notes and rhythm!"

Cindy shared a glance with Libby, pretending to smirk with her.

"And so without further ado…" She opened her desk. "I now present, the musical styling's of…my brain!"

She pressed the button, wincing as the yodeling music began to play. The class laughed and Jimmy stared at the ground pitifully. Cindy frowned, watching as he dragged his feet to his desk and sat down.

How she wanted to apologize!

Wincing as he sent her a withering glare, Cindy heaved a great sigh and tried to pay attention to Miss Fowl's lesson.

She wasn't allowed to apologize. Cindy put her head on her desk and stared at the clock.

~Monday, _2005_, 5:00 PM; Cindy's house~

"I can't believe you're making me go through this again!" Cindy grumbled, holding up the pink headset. "You're certain I can't just wait for you to call me?"

'**I'm certain. Now call up your little boyfriend and-'**

"He's not my boyfriend!" she hissed.

**He chuckled. 'Just call up Nick and talk to him about whatever it was you were talking about.'**

She groaned, then jumped as the line rang.

'**You missed your chance, now everything is going to be messed up!'**

"Are you always this crabby at five-thirty in the morning?"

**He grumbled.**

"You'd better get off, if he hears you in my head he'll think I'm insane or something."

'**At this point I already **_**did.**_**'**

"Go and work out a solution to this mess," she ordered, ignoring the snipe. "Come back later and tell me if everyone's grown chicken heads or dog tails or something."

'**Haha, very funny Cindy. See you.'**

"Bye."

The line continued to ring.

This was it. Cindy cleared her mind the best she could. Hesitantly she hit the button to let the call go through.

"_Hi Cindy, uh…watcha doin'?_"

"Neutron, _this is a surprise. _I'm just working on my plans for world domination," she joked.

"_That's nice…_." He murmured, sounding distracted.

Closing her eyes, Cindy let out a breath and focused on that purple gunk splattering all over Jimmy's face.

"_Anyways, I was just wondering if you had any plans to _humiliate_ me tomorrow._"

'Oh no!' she thought, trying to sound worried. 'I hope he didn't figure out about the-'

Lightning flashed outside of Cindy's bedroom window and she felt the jolt of electricity go through her.

Everything went black…

~Monday, _2005_, 5:25 PM; Jimmy's bedroom~

"-immy… are…okay?"

Cindy shook her suddenly more heavy head.

"If you can hear me, tell me the answers to 5a to 11c…I mean, just so I know…you're okay."

Cindy, now Jimmy, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh yeah, that's not going to happen. For one, that's cheating and two, _I'm Cindy you idiot!_"

Cindy stood up, casting an annoyed look upon Carl's terrified face.

"Out!" she demanded, pointing to the door. "I need to find a way to fix this and with you doping around, I won't be able to get anything done."

Glancing at her one more time, the portly boy ran for the door, thwacking his nose against the frame before leaving the hall at a sprint.

Cindy smirked and buffed her fingernails against Jimmy's shirt.

"Well that gets him out of my fudgy shaped hair for now."

She rubbed her hands together.

"Now to find that hidden portal."

_**Le gasp!**_** What's going to happen next? What's she looking for, and why? Will Cindy avoid telling Past Jimmy she's from the future? And **_**how**_** do I plan to tie this into Planet Sheen (in a way that **_**isn't stupid**_**)?**

**The answers to (most of) these and more questions will be revealed in the next chapter of Time Traveling Cindy!**

**Please review!**

**~xXWiseGirlIamnotXx **


	4. In Which Cindy Snoops

**Hey! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! :D **

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Cindy looked around Jimmy's room.

"If I were Jimmy, where would I hide a secret tunnel?"

She tapped her chin and squinted, eying the posters with growing curiosity. Tentatively, she neared one of the Periodic Table. Goddard let out a growl and stood up. Cindy eyed him with apprehension.

"You don't tell Jimmy about this and when we're dating one day, I'll convince him to make you a poodle."

The metal dog sat. Cindy turned back to the poster and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, so with the way you were reacting, I'd say this is probably it."

She pushed it up, revealing a metal door and a big red button. Goddard backed away with a whimper. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?"

She pressed the button and was immediately sucked into the door with a scream.

~Monday, 2005, 5:35 PM; Jimmy's lab ~

Cindy landed on her butt on the cold ground of the lab.

"That, apparently," she grumbled, getting up and striding over to a table.

"Now…what was it that he told me to get?"

~_flashback~_

'_**When you're in my body, you're going to need to get down into my lab,' Jimmy told her. 'There's a pretty easy to find entrance in my room.'**_

_Cindy lay back on her bed, looking at the clock. It was twenty minutes to five, which is when they'd put their plan into action._

"_What am I supposed to be looking for down their?" she inquired._

"_**When I was eight, I wanted to make a time capsule that could pass back and forth through time. I had the bases of it finished by this time; however when the Yolkians trashed my lab they destroyed it."**_

_Cindy shrugged, uninterested, before remembering he couldn't see her. She said, "What's your point?"_

'_**Using the telepathy machine hooked up to the memory machine is using up most of my electricity, which I could be using to find a solution to our problem. I propose that you finish building the time capsule and we use that to communicate instead.'**_

_She tapped her chin. "That does make sense, and it _would_ be less invasive of my privacy…I'm in."_

_~End Flashback~_

Cindy snooped through the shelves, searching for the cylinder shaped machine.

"Let's see," she hummed, running her finger along the names of the inventions as she passed them. "NeutroGunk, Book Gum, Brain Drain 8000, JuiceBot 3000, Time Machine Microwave, Neutronic Burping Soda, Invisible Hamsters, Shoebot, Shrink Ray, Girl-Eating Plant-I _knew _that was him-, ahh here we are…the Neutronic Time Pod. "

She picked it up. The steel contraption could hardly be called a machine; it was simply a skeleton, and still needed a lot of work…

She checked Jimmy's watch; ten minutes to six. That was usually around the time that Jimmy's mom called him to-

"Jimmy! Dinner time," a motherly sounding voice echoed over Cindy's head.

Cindy put down the device and walked back to the entrance.

"Oh well, I'll work on it tomorrow," she mumbled, pressing the big red button and bracing herself for the sucking. It pulled her in and she bit back another scream.

~Monday, 2005, 6:00 PM; Neutron dining room~

Nervously, Cindy sat down beside Jimmy's parents. Mrs. Neutron smiled brightly as she dished out the spaghetti.

"How was school today sweetheart?" the woman asked warmly.

Cindy smiled weakly. "Just fine, Mrs. Neutr- I mean, Mom," she said, pushing around her food.

After a few tense minutes, Cindy pushed back her chair. "I'm full," she muttered before turning and walking out of the room. Once out of their sight, Cindy ran up the stairs and into Jimmy's room.

It was hardly past six, but she was suddenly exhausted. And homesick. It was her first night in the past and she didn't even get to spend it in her own bed.

She lay down, pulling Jimmy's comforter around her. His sent was familiar and soothing.

"I wanna go home," she mumbled, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

~Monday, 2005, 6:15 PM; Jimmy's bedroom~

* * *

**I know this is extremely short and you guy are probably furious with me…But I'm in the middle of a Jimmy Neutron writing block. I start school next week and I'm stressed about that, not to mention the category three typhoon coming my way…It took me forever to even get this much down…But I'm not abandoning this story.**

**Please review!**

**xXWiseGirlIamnotXx**


	5. Not an update I'm extremely sorry!

**You're gonna hate me a lot, but I'm putting this on hold. I'm not deleting it; I still plan to continue it, I just have **_**no **_**inspiration for Jimmy Neutron right now. Writers block sucks, I hate it, but that's what going on for me in JN fanfiction. **

**Sorry**

**xXWiseGirlIamnotXx**


End file.
